


avengers got talent

by ravenfire21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Competition, Dancing and Singing, Funny, Gen, Good Loki, Nick Fury Swears, Reader-Interactive, for fun, for laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenfire21/pseuds/ravenfire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick fury has decided to host a talent show. All must participate. Including the lovely avengers team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

I have started a new story.

Avengers got talent.

This will have multiple oneshot.

Request are welcome

It could be any of the shield/avengers character. Or it could be you.

Just send me a scenario of the character and what you want them to do.

Proloque will be the chapter.

Thanks.


	2. prologue

Author notes:

don't own any of the characters. This story is just for fun. If you have any request just send me a comment. enjoy

Prologue

The shield base was in chaos as all the agents and avenger team arrive at the front gate. Their director Nick Fury has called an emergency meeting. All must attend. Slowly they all made to way to mess hall and took a seat. The double open and fury walked up the stage and took the podium. 

“Welcome and thank you all for coming. I know you are all wondering why I called you here. Since we have defeated are enemies for the time being. I thought that you deserve to have some fun. I have decided to host a talent show were every agent must participate and the winner will receive a mystery prize.” fury announced 

Various curses rang to the hall. The agents began to stand up and protest against his idea.

Among them were the avengers who sat silently together in the front row. Each one had different reaction.

Tony is happy and sad that he doesn’t get to show off his talents.

Bruce is relax and curious. 

Clint is intrigued. 

Natasha is smiling that she doesn’t have to participate

Thor is confused and wondered what this show the patch man was talking about.

Wanda is holding her head and trying to block out other people thought from her mind.

Vision is looking at the chaos that erupted. Wondering what had happened.

Bucky is entertained as he watched the agents around them trying to protest the stupid idea

Peitro is bored and wanted to go home.

Loki is amused at the medgaurdians reactions to this show that there stupid leader spoke.

Fury shook his head and grab the microphone.

“Enough and shut the fuck up. Sit down now” Fury shouted at his agents “The decision is final and there’s nothing you can do about. If you don't participate. I'll will assigned you a desk job for the rest of your lives.

The agents all sighed and sat down. Finally deciding to except their fate. 

“Good. The show will be held here in two weeks. I expect you all to practise on your own time and put on a good show. That will be all for now. Your dismiss”

Everyone started to get up and leave. 

Nick fury turned to leave but stop and grab the microphone again. 

“Hang on before I forget. Avengers you are also participating” Fury smiled looking at his A Team

“WHAT” the avengers shouted in chorus. 

Nick fury laughed and walked out of the mess hall. Leaving behind the shocked and terrified avengers.

“Brother Steve what is this show he speak of?” Thor asked

The avengers all groaned and left the base. Each wondering what the hell did they do to deserve this.


End file.
